A Little Romance Part 4 Conclusion
by Katya Jade
Summary: Completion of Gambit and Jubilee storyline. Enjoy.


Okay, here's Part 4, the conclusion, of this Gambit and Jubilee storyline. This was my first attempt at writing a series and I made it through relatively unscathed. I don't think I'll jump into trying a huge saga or anything, but it was good practice to flex those writing muscles.

Single quotes are thoughts.

Standard disclaimer applies – If I was making money off this, I'd be living on my own island in the Caribbean. As it is, I'm not and everything's Marvel's.

A Little Romance – Part 4 (Conclusion)

Jubilee sat outside the mansion in her favorite spot among the lush trees. She often came here to think or be alone when the world felt as if it was crashing down around her. And what she saw this morning certainly qualified under that category. 

She didn't want to believe it when she saw Gambit put his arms around Rogue. But the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice told her all she needed to know. He was still in love with Rogue. She wanted to be angry with him. Maybe it would make her feel better to find Gambit and beat on him until she couldn't feel anything anymore. But she wasn't angry. Hurt, yes, but she couldn't hate him for listening to his heart. She just wished that his heart had led him back to her.

Jubilee lay back on the grass, watching the trees sway in the gentle breeze. Maybe she just wasn't meant to find love. She was always working, anyway. She didn't have time for a serious relationship. It was just as well that Gambit was out of her life. She would be fine. Just fine. 

Jubilee rolled on her stomach and buried her face in her arms. She could lie to herself all she wanted but she _wouldn't_ be fine. Not yet, anyway. It would take a long time to get over someone like Remy LeBeau. Someone she had grown to love more than anyone in her life. 

'If Rogue is who you want, then be happy. That's all I want for you, Remy. You deserve it.' 

As she thought of Gambit, the tears came harder and the loneliness she felt overwhelmed her. 

**********************

Gambit knocked on Jubilee's door. He was trying to be quiet, but he was too excited. He couldn't wait to see her face and tell her how he felt. How he _felt_? He _felt_ like an idiot. His heart was racing, palms sweating, mouth dry and he had this stupid _grin_ on his face. Frankly, he looked psychotic. Somewhere between Hannibal Lechter and Howdy Doody. Lovely. When Jubilee answered the door, she'd probably slam it back in his face from fright.

'Calm down, Cajun. You n' de petite got all de time in de world. No need to rush now.'

He took several deep breaths and continued knocking. Why wasn't she answering Was she still asleep? No, Jubilee always got up early. She was religious about it. She must be in the shower. He listened closely, but heard nothing coming from her room. Just silence. 

As Gambit ran through the possibilities in his head, Hank McCoy emerged from his room and surveyed the scene in front of him. Gambit with a tray of food. No, not just food – pancakes and champagne. Gambit's special _strawberry_ pancakes and champagne. On a tray which also held a single red rose. Outside Jubilee's door. You didn't need special powers to figure out that something was up.

"Bonjour, monsieur LeBeau. What brings you to our side of the mansion this morning?"

Gambit turned around to see Beast smiling that inquisitive, questioning smile he got when trying obtain information while thinking he was acting subtly. Remy didn't have the heart to tell the good doctor that everyone in the house was already on to him.

"Bonjour, mon ami. I jes lookin' for Jubilee." He looked at the tray and realized that if Jubilee and he were going to keep their relationship low-key, standing outside her door holding a tray with a rose, champagne and a home cooked meal weren't going to do it.

"I sure dis look kinda strange, no?"

Beast smiled and approached his friend. "Gambit, whatever your relationship with Ms. Lee, I am the last person to pass judgement. However, let it be known that Jubilation is very dear to me and to see her upset or hurt in any way would cause me great distress. Distress that might exhibit itself _physically_, if you get my meaning." 

Great. He didn't know Jubilee had so many concerned 'fathers' in the mansion. Talk about pressure. He couldn't imagine what her first boyfriends went through. 

"I git yer meanin' loud n' clear, Dr. McCoy. You don' have te worry. I care 'bout Jubilee very much. So much, in fact, I tryin' to find her and present her wit' dis incredible breakfast."

Hank suddenly realized he was _very_ hungry. "Well, far be it for me to deprive the young lady of such an exceptional feast. But, I would have thought you'd seen her by now. I was on my way up from the lab to change just a little while ago when I saw Jubilation exiting her room. She said she was on her way down to the kitchen to prepare _you_ a special treat."

Gambit was confused. Jubilee hadn't come down to the kitchen. He hadn't seen her all morning.

"When you say you see Jubilee?"

"Oh, about 20 minutes ago. We chatted for few moments and she seemed quite on 'Cloud Nine' as they say." He winked and smiled. "Now I can see why."

"Twenty minute ago? Dat strange. She neva come te de…." And suddenly it struck him. Oh, God. Rogue. She had come into the kitchen a few minutes before Jubilee left her room, if Hank was right. What if she'd seen him and Rogue together? Rogue had her arms around his neck. If Jubilee had seen…

Gambit shook his head. "Oh, no. Oh, _NO_."

"Remy? What's wrong, my friend?"

"Hank. I gotta find Jubilee." He thrust the tray at his blue friend. "Here. Enjoy."

Hank was confused and delighted at the same time. He took the tray happily. "Anything I can do to help, my friend?"

Gambit didn't hear him. He was too busy leaping down the stairs and hoping to God that Jubilee hadn't seen him and Rogue together and drawn the wrong assumption.

With Gambit's silence, Hank turned to return to the solitude of his room to enjoy the culinary delights in front of him. 

"Far be it for me to look a gift horse…or gift _Cajun_ in this case…in the mouth." 

**********************

At the same time Remy was heading up to Jubilee's room, Rogue wandered on to the patio in a daze. She had no one to blame but herself for losing Remy. She had been selfish and full of anger when she left him in the gardens. She knew in her heart that his past was ancient history and he was a different person from the thief he used to be. But when she had kissed him at the trial, seeing those scenes just brought back the memories of her _own_ mistakes. All those things she had done that she wished she could take back. She didn't know how to deal with it and, so, it had been easier to heap the blame on Remy.

But she was wrong. Oh, how she was wrong. Now, it was too late. She may have been able to fix it months ago, but not now. He had found someone else to love, and who could love him back the way he needed. It hurt, but she understood it. She couldn't blame him. She just wished she hadn't deluded herself into thinking that he'd never get over her. 

He had though, and he was happy. Happy _without_ her. Rogue crumpled into one of the chairs and began to cry. Hard. She cried for the loss of Remy and she cried for the pain of her own past. She had to forgive herself and move on or she would never be able to let anyone in again. 

"Rogue? Ya okay, darlin'?"

Wolverine approached her carefully. He hadn't listened in on Remy and Rogue's conversation, but he knew that Rogue didn't react like he'd expected her to. Logan had waited for the sounds of breaking glass and furniture, but there hadn't been any of that. And now, seeing her like this, he realized that she was much more hurt than angry. He was surprised.

She sniffed and looked up at her teammate. Her friend. "Yeah, sugah. Ah'm okay. Jes feelin' a little sad today."

He sat next to her on the lounge chair. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I know it's not how ya would have liked it ta turn out."

She smiled a weak but genuine smile. "Nope, it sure ain't." She paused. 

"Ah loved him, Logan. But ah blew it. Ah thought that he'd wait fer me til ah got my stuff togetha. It wasn't right fer me ta think that, and he did what anyone would do. He moved on. Ah don't blame him, but, _dang,_ it hurts."

He held out his arms and Rogue gladly fell into them and resumed crying. "I know, Rogue. It does hurt. An' I won't say you'll get over it, cause ya never truly do. They'll always be a part of ya that loves Gambit. An' they'll always be a part o' Gambit that loves ya too. Yer both jus' in different places now, ya know?"

Rogue slowly stopped crying and released herself from his arms. She laughed softly. "Fer a canucklehead, ya sure do philosophize real good."

"Yeah. It's one o' my secret talents." He smiled and brushed her hair away from her face. Man, she was a strikingly _beautiful_ woman. 

"Ya wanna get somethin' ta eat?"

"Ah'd love to, sugah." They both got up from the lounge chair and began walking toward the sliding doors. She stopped and put her strong, gloved hand on Wolverine's shoulder. 

"Logan. Thanks."

"Fer what, darlin'?"

"Jes fer bein' you, sugah."

He smiled and took her by the hand. "Well, then. Yer welcome."

**********************

Gambit made it down to the stairway landing when he bumped into Storm. Literally.

She staggered sideways and caught her balance. Gambit wasn't so lucky, he fell backwards, landing on the last stair.

"By the goddess, Remy! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, Stormy. I sorry." He began to dart off towards the lower level stairway when Ororo stopped him.

"Remy, what is wrong? Why are you in such a rush?"

"Stormy, I don' got time te explain. I jes gotta find Jubilee." He waved her off began to head toward the stairs once more.

Storm put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Well, why didn't you simply _ask_? She's outside. I saw her a few minutes ago and she said she was going for a walk. I asked if I could join her but she seemed to want to be alone."

She looked at Gambit suspiciously. "It seems by your impatience that you might know _why_ she wanted to walk by herself." She stepped closer to him. "What might you have done, _this_ time, LeBeau? And, so help me, if you've hurt that child, I'll send down a lightning storm on your head so intense you'll be grateful for a simple headache again."

He rushed to Storm's side and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "T'anks, Stormy. I gotta find her. Remy tell you all 'bout it lata." And, with that, Gambit ran out the front door, knowing exactly where Jubilee would be.

Ororo watched the Cajun as he ran out the door. She smirked. "And _don't_ call me Stormy."

**********************

Remy approached the small clearing quietly. She came here when she wanted to be alone. It was a special place to her. One in which they had talked often. He realized that it was a special place for him, too. It was _their_ place now.

He didn't want her to run off, or worse, launch a full out attack on him. He rounded one of the larger trees and saw her lying on the ground. She was on her side, one hand under her head, fast asleep.

As he softly moved towards her his heart fell into his stomach when he looked at her beautiful face. From the tear stains on her cheeks, it was evident that she had been crying. It hurt him more than he ever could have imagined knowing that she was in pain. He never wanted to see her hurt again.

As he sat beside her, he gave a silent word of thanks that they had been brought together. That they had been given the opportunity to get to know one another more and more over the last few months. He never knew what an incredible person Jubilation Lee was until he was in the midst of his own pain and torment. She had been able to pull him out of his grief and guilt the way no one else ever could. He could honestly say that she was his best friend and even more than that, his soul mate. 

Despite all the hours they had spent talking, laughing and crying, he hadn't truly realized until this morning's interchange with Rogue that he loved Jubilee more than anything in the world. He never wanted to be without her again. 

Remy gently caressed her face and Jubilee awoke suddenly at his touch. Her eyes flew open and rested on the face of the man whom she had grown to love.

She sat up and shifted backward. "Remy. What are you doing here? I thought you were…"

"Shhh, petite. Remy know what you saw." He smiled softly and took her hand in his.

She looked away from him and lowered her head. "You don't have to humor me, Gambit. I know you and Rogue are back together now. Don't worry. I won't stand in your way."

"You don' have te stand in de way of _nuthin'_, petite. Seein' as how Rogue n' I are jes friends. What you saw in de kitchen was me tellin' Rogue dat I care 'bout her very much. Always will. But, my heart somewhere else, now."

Jubilee was a little more than confused. "But, I _saw_ you and Rogue. The way you were looking at her. And you had your arms around each other."

"Chere, you must not have stayed very long. Right after dat, I tell Rogue dat dere another woman in my life." Remy took her face in his hands. 

"You _hearin'_ Remy, petite? Rogue n' I don' have anyt'ing but friendship now." He paused and smiled that dazzlingly charming Cajun smile. "_You_ de _only_ woman in Remy's life now, chere. _Jes_ you."

She looked into Remy LeBeau's eyes. He may be a flirt and enjoy a good teasing session, but there was one thing she knew. Remy LeBeau didn't lie. At least, not to her.

She flung herself into his arms and began to cry. "Shhh, petite. Gambit not gonna leave you again. I love you, chere."

Jubilee stopped crying and slowly pulled herself away from Gambit's arms. A soft smile formed on her lips.

"Did I just hear you, right, Remy?"

Gambit stroked Jubilee's delicate face. "Oui, Jubilee. You heard Remy, right. I love you. Je vous aime."

Jubilee took Gambit's hand in hers and kissed his palm. "I love you, too, Remy LeBeau. More than anything."

Gently, Gambit brought Jubilee's face to his and kissed her with a kiss both delicate and so full of passion that it took Jubilee's breath away. She slowly pulled away and smiled at Remy. 

"You sure know how to win a gal, LeBeau. Between the Cajun charm and your kissing abilities, I don't stand a chance."

Remy pulled Jubilee close to him and she sank into his arms, feeling safe and secure. "Yer one te talk, chere. Remy don' stand a chance 'round you, neitha."

She smiled. "Well, then, I guess there's no one else who could handle us, huh? We're stuck with each other."

"Fer betta, fer worse, chere." He turned her head up to face him. "You want to start dis day again n' let Remy make you some breakfast?"

"I couldn't think of anything more perfect, but, are you sure you don't want _me_ to cook for _you_? After all, I'm an expert now."

Gambit laughed. "I t'ink we have enough adventure fer today, chere. Jes let Remy make you his special breakfast."

"Ooohh! The _pancakes_?!"

"Oui."

"The _strawberry_ pancakes?!"

"Oui."

Jubilee leapt up and grabbed Gambit by the arms. "Well, what are you waiting for, Gumbo? Get in the kitchen and make me some breakfast!"

"Oh, Remy get it. Dis how it gonna be? Jubilee go off and work all day, n' Remy in de kitchen makin' de meals?"

She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head playfully. "Got a problem with that LeBeau?"

"Non, jes checkin'." He paused and looked solidly into her eyes. "Anyt'ing te make you happy, petite."

She realized that he wasn't just teasing her. She moved toward him and placed her hands around his neck. 

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy, Remy. Always."

"Always a long time, chere."

"Yeah, it is. But I'm ready for it. Are you?"

"Oui, chere. Remy ready for anyt'ing wit' you."

She smiled. "Is this where we ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after?"

"Dis it, chere."

"Alright then. Nothing better to start the happily ever after than a batch of your famous pancakes."

Gambit smiled and held Jubilee closer. "Yer my kinda woman, Jubilation Lee."

Jubilee returned Gambit's embrace and laughed. "Don't you forget it, Remy LeBeau."

END

Feeback is always appreciated. Either at this site or at [katyajade@home.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:katyajade@home.com



End file.
